Sorry God
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: Luhan adalah seseorang namja yang taat akan Tuhan.. ia tak ingin mengecewakan Tuhan.. tapi di sisi lain ia menyukai seorang namja.. dan itu sangat tak di perbolehkan dalam ajaran Tuhan karena 'GAY' sangat dilarang dalam ajaran Tuhan. bagaimana nasib Luhan? HUNHAN COUPLE HERE! YAOI! ONESHOOT!


**Title : Sorry God**

**Author : Hyo Ra **

**Cast :**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Xi Luhan**

**- Others**

**Genre : author juga bingung, tentuin sendiri ne~ *digosongin(?)***

**Warning :**

**- YAOI**

**- Boys Love**

**- Boy x Boy**

**- OOC**

**- Typo(s)**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Okee lah, hyo ra tau kok hyo ra ada utang FF k readersdeul TT tapi gpp kn hyo ra buat FF hunhan~ mumpung ide nya lagi nginep(?) di otak hyo ra nih xD**

**Okee lahh, langsung saja ke FF nya xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CEKIDOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta dapat menjerumuskan seseorang jatuh ke dalam dosa.._

_Menjijikkan.._

_Seseorang yang dahulu taat pada Tuhan.._

_Sekarang?_

_Karena perasaan terkutuk yang bernama cinta membuat ia terjerumus dalam lubang kegelapan itu.._

_Lubang maut yaitu dosa.._

_Cinta terlarang dalam ajaran agama.._

**LUHAN POV**

Aku tengah menjalankan rutinitas ku seperti biasanya. Membaca kitab, berdoa, beribadah. Seperti yang kalian lihat.. Aku taat akan Tuhan.. Tak pernah sekalipun aku melanggar Nya. Aku tak pernah mau melakukan suatu bentuk dosa pun! Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu namja itu.. Namja yang dapat membuat ku jatuh cinta hingga aku melupakan Nasihat Tuhan.. Yah.. Sebelum itu aku memang manusia normal seperti biasanya.. Menyukai yeoja.. Menjalankan firman Tuhan.. sampai ketika aku bertemu namja itu.. Aku mulai melanggar Nasihat Tuhan.. Aku mulai menjadi tak normal! Aku mencintai seorang namja! Dan itu sangat tidak diperbolehkan dalam ajaran agama! Cinta itu dapat menjerumuskan seseorang jatuh ke dalam dosa.. Menjijikkan..

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah gereja yang tidak terdapat siapapun disana. Aku duduk berlutut di sana sambil menengadah.

"Tuhan.. Maafkan aku yang telah melanggar ajaranmu.. Aku tahu aku berdosa.. Namun, aku telah terlanjur mencintai namja itu.. Namja yang bernama lengkap Oh sehun.. Maafkan aku Tuhan.."

Berjam-jam telah ku lalui di tempat itu dengan berdoa. Begitulah rutinitas ku setiap hari. Setelah selesai berdoa, aku segera keluar dari tempat itu dan berjalan pulang.

**PUK!**

Aku menoleh ketika aku merasa pundakku di tepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Sehunnie.."

Ya.. Namja ini lah yang membuatku jatuh cinta hingga aku terjerumus dalam cinta terkutuk.. Cinta antara sesama namja.. Membuatku hampir melanggar ajaran agama.. Oh Tuhan.. Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku di takdirkan menjadi namja? Bisakah aku menjadi seorang yeoja? Pertanyaan bodoh! Dan tentu saja jawabannya tidak! Ini.. Sungguh Menyebalkan..

"Hyung.. baru pulang dari beribadah kah?"

"Ne~ kok tahu?"

"Tahu dong.. Seperti biasanya.. Haha.."

**AUTHOR POV**

**Tes.. Tes..**

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan menemani kota seoul malam itu. Mereka segera mencari tempat berteduh dan mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah halte bus. Mereka duduk disana bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung.." Panggil sehun memecah kesunyian diantara keduanya.

"Ne? Waeyo sehunnie?"

"Hyung.. Aku tahu kau sangat menaati Tuhan.. Aku tahu ini salah.. Tak bisakah kau menjalin hubungan denganku? Jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi! Aku tahu hyung juga mencintaiku." Lirih sehun.

**DEG!**

Benar.. Ia mencintainya.. Benar.. Ia sangat menaati Tuhan.. Karena itu.. Ia tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya.. Ia lebih memilih untuk menaati Tuhan..

Luhan menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar. Sakit.. Dadanya sesak.. Ia mengumpulkan segala kekuatan yang ada.. Ia menghirup nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir mungilnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Mianhae.. Aku tak bisa.."

Jika Tuhan tak mengizinkan percintaan sesama namja, mengapa Tuhan membuat perasaan gila itu?

Seorang namja tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan. Terbukti dari wajah nya yang menunjukkan wajah sendu.

"Sehunnie.. Nado saranghae.." Bisik Luhan lirih.

Tidak! Apa yang baru ia katakan? Mencintai sehun? Dia baru saja berkata kata-kata yang tak boleh dikatakan baginya! Melanggar ajaran Tuhan.. Namun.. Memangbenar ia mencintai sehun.. Bahkan sangat! Apa ia dapat bertahan dalam keadaan yang terus seperti ini?

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

Luhan segera meraih ponselnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

_From : Sehunnie bear_

_hyung.. Besok kan ulang tahun mu.. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Taman hiburan misalnya? Hehe.._

Pergi bersama sehun? Pasti menyenangkan pikirnya! Namun.. Di dalam perasaan senang itu ada teselip suatu perasaan bimbang.. Bimbang karena ia takut ia semakin mencintai sehun dan tak terperosok semakin dalam.. Oya.. Ngomong-ngomong mengapa ia bisa lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya ya? Sedangkan sehun.. Ingat! Dan itu membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah.

_To : Sehunnie Bear_

_Mau! Besok kita ke taman hiburan ne~_

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

_From : Sehunnie Bear_

_Baiklah, besok aku tunggu jam 9 di lotte world ne! Muahhh :* nite xiaolu~_

**Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

Jantung luhan berdetak tak karuan. Sehun mengirim dengan tanda emo :* yang berarti cium? Walaupun itu hanya sebuah emo, entah mengapa itu membuat hatinya berdetak tak karuan. Dan panggilan apa itu lagi? Xiaolu? Tuhan.. Bolehkah aku untuk kali ini melanggar ajaranmu?

**SEHUN POV**

Aku bolak-balik melirik jam tangan yang terpasang rapi di pergelangan tanganku. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 tapi Luhan tak kunjung datang. Apa ia lupa janji itu? Tak mungkin! Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku untuk tetap tinggal disana. Hingga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.15, Luhan baru datang.

"Sehunnie! Mian aku terlambat.. Tadi aku terlambat bangun.." Sesalnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Jujur aku kecewa.. Kecewa mengapa ia bisa terlambat disaat seperti ini?

"Aigoo~ sudahlah.. Gwaenchana.. Kau habis lari-lari? Kau jadi keringatan begini." ucapku lembut sembari menghapus keringatnya dengan tanganku.

Tampak kedua pipinya bersemu merah akibat perlakuanku. Luhan hyung.. Bisakah kau menjalin hubungan terlarang ini denganku? Menjalin hubungan yang melanggar ajaran Tuhan.. Aku tahu ini salah.. Tapi bukankah Tuhan sendiri yang membuat perasaan gila itu?

**LUHAN POV**

**DEG!**

Darahku seakan berdesir sampai ke otak ketika sentuhannya mengenai kulitku. Ia menghapus keringatku dengan lembut. Oh Tuhan! Kuatkan diriku agar aku tak semakin terjerumus ke dalam lubang kegelapan ini!

Dan bodohnya aku! Bisa-bisa nya aku terlambat sampai satu setengah jam! Luhan babo! Gara-gara aku terlalu senang dan tak bisa tidur karena ia mengajakku pergi berdua, aku jadi tak bisa bangun! Luhan baboya! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri atas kebodohanku.

"Hyung.. kau mau minum bubble tea?" Ajak sehun.

"Mau!"

.

.

.

**KLING~**

Lonceng di cafe itu berbunyi tanda ada orang yang datang ke cafe itu dan itu adalah aku dan sehun. Kami memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya sang pelayan sopan.

"Chocolate cake 2 dan bubble tea chocolate nya 2.." Pesan sehun.

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan itu lalu tersenyum sopan.

"Ne~ akan segera datang." Ucap pelayan itu lalu berlalu pergi.

**10 minutes later..**

"Ini pesanannya.. Silahkan dinikmati.." Ucap pelayan itu sopan seraya meletakkan 2 cake itu dan 2 bubble tea itu di meja kami.

aku melihat cake itu dengan pandangan berbinar seakan ingin segera memakannya.

"Jangan di lihatin terus hyung cake nya. Langsung di makan saja."

**BLUSH!**

Sontak wajahku memerah karena ketahuan melihat cake itu dengan pandangan berbinar. Luhan babo! Bisa-bisanya kau melihat cake itu dengan pandangan seperti itu ketika ada sehun! Memalukan!

Aku segera memakan dengan lahap cake itu hingga habis tak bersisa.

**SRET..**

Tiba-tiba sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bibirku dan mengelap dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya remah cake chocolate yang tertinggal di sudut bibirku. Tubuhku seakan membeku terkena sentuhan lembut dari seorang Oh Sehun itu. Tuhan! Sekali lagi! Jangan biarkan aku terperosok lebih dalam pada lubang maut ini!

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja cafe itu dan pergi keluar dari cafe itu.

"Hyung mau main apa?"

"Roller coaster!" Sorakku girang.

Kami pun segera berjalan ke tempat wahana extreme itu.

**DUK!**

Tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung sebuah batu dan..

**BRUK!**

Alhasil badanku mendarat sempurna di tanah.

"Hiks.. Appo.." Ringisku.

"Aigoo~ yang mana yang sakit hyung?" Tanya sehun sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Kaki ku terkilir.."

"Makanya, hati-hati!" Ucap sehun lembut seraya menyentil hidungku pelan.

Ia menjongkokkan dirinya di depanku dengan memunggungiku.

"Eh?"

"Naik. Aku gendong."

**BLUSH!**

Sontak wajahku memerah. Namun, aku menuruti kemauannya untuk digendong.

"Sehunnie.. Naik bianglala yuk.." Ajakku dalam gendongannya dan ia hanya mengganguk tanda 'iya'.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di bianglala itu dan sehun duduk di depanku. Aku menempelkan wajahku ke jendela bianglala dengan mata berbinar melihat indahnya pemandangan kota seoul sore itu.

"Uwaaa... Daebak..." Seruku dengan pandangan berbinar melihat keluar jendela.

Tiba-tiba bianglala berhenti berputar.

**DEG!**

"Sehunnie.. Kenapa bianglala nya berhenti berputar?" Tanya ku mulai gemetaran.

"Tenanglah.. Mungkin mesin ini rusak dan sedang di perbaiki hyung.."

"Ta..pi.. Aku t-takut..."

Sehun berpindah duduk ke sebelahku. Ia menangkup pipiku menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah hyung.. Tak perlu takut.. Ada aku." Ucap sehun berusaha meyakinkanku.

Seakan terbius oleh manik matanya yang jernih. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kami mulai mempersempit jarak kami. Tepat pada matahari terbenam di puncak bianglala pada pukul 18.00 KST, aku melanggar ajaran Tuhan.. Melakukan hal terlarang.. Melakukan hal gila ini.. Berciuman antara sesama namja.. Hal tergila dalam seumur hidupku!

"Ehem.."

Sampai kami mendengar suara batuk yang dibuat-buat(?), kami melepaskan ciuman itu dan tampak seorang namja paruh baya yakni penjaga bianglala itu.

"Eh? Sejak kapan sudah berjalan bianglala ini? Mian.." Ucapku kikuk dengan muka yang memerah karena kepergok sedang berciuman.

Aku dan sehun segera keluar dari bianglala itu. Ajaibnya, entah mengapa kakiku sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi!

"Kakimu sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Tanya sehun.

"Tidak sehunnie.." Jawabku dan ia hanya mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Kajja. Kita pulang. Sudah malam. Aku antar." Ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku pulang.

.

.

.

"Aku masuk rumah dulu ne, sehunnie~" pamitku lalu berbalik untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Chakaman!"

Suara itu spontan menghentikan langkahku dan aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hyung.. Kau benar-benar tak bisa menjalin hubungan denganku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sendunya.

"Mian sehunnie.. Aku tak bisa.." Lirihku.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tadi membalas ciumanku hyung?"

"Sehunnie..."

"jadilah kekasihku hyung!"

**DEG!**

Menjalin hubungan dengan namja? Lalu, apakah aku akan mengkhianati Tuhan? Andwae! Tapi.. Aku mencintainya.. Dunia ini kejam..

"Sehunnie.. Beri aku waktu sehunnie.." Lirihku lagi.

"Baiklah.. Jaljayo hyung."

**Cup!**

Dan ia berhasil mencium keningku. Sekali lagi, tepat jam 20.15 KST.. Aku melakukan hal terlarang lagi.. Hal tergila seumur hidupku..

Ranjangku yang semula rapi menjadi berantakan akibat ulahku berguling-guling disana. Aku begitu bukan karena tanpa sebab. Ya! aku begitu karena aku tengah memikirkan sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang membuatku gila! Antara ingin menerima sehun atau tidak. Di sisi lain aku ingin menerimanya. Tapi di sisi satunya aku tak ingin mengkhianati Tuhan. Menyedihkan! Xi Luhan! Kau menyedihkan! Kisah cinta mu sungguh tragis! Eotteokhae?!

**AUTHOR POV**

Cahaya matahari masuk menyela dari jendela-jendela yang sedikit terbuka pertanda untuk menyuruh sang pemilik rumah bangun.

"Eunghh.." Lenguh namja manis itu lalu terbangun.

Ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi ia sarapan dan bersiap untuk keluar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat beribadah. Ia ingin beribadah hari ini. Ia menelusuri jalanan-jalanan.

"Luhan hyung!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Ani, Bukan seseorang. Melainkan 2 orang yakni seorang namja mungil yang memanggil Luhan dan seorang namja jangkung yang ternyata kekasih namja mungil ini.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Wae?"

"Hehe.. Aniya hyung.. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu.. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Beribadah."

"Hyung~" Tiba-tiba namja jangkung di sebelah baekhyun ikut nimbrung(?).

"Ne? Wae chanyeol-ah?" Jawab luhan.

"Kau.. Masih belum menjalin hubungan dengan sehun?"

**LUHAN POV**

"Kau.. Masih belum menjalin hubungan dengan sehun?"

**DEG!**

"belum.." Lirih luhan.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun memegang kedua pundak Luhan.

"Hyung.. Aku tahu kau mencintai sehun.. Kau ingin ia di rebut orang lain? Kau lihat? Sekarang orang-orang juga pada menjalin cinta sesama namja seperti aku dan chanyeol.. kau tak ingin sehun di rebut orang lain bukan?"

Luhan menggangukkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku tak mau sehunnie di rebut orang lain.. Aku mencintainya.. Tapi.. Aku tak ingin melanggar Tuhan.."

"Luhan Hyung.. Berhentilah berkata seperti itu.. Cinta itu perlu pengorbanan hyung.. Seperti kau melanggar firman Tuhan.. Aku tahu ini memang salah.. Tapi bukankah cinta itu buta? Pikirkanlah hyung.. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi, hyung." Nasihat baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Tuhan, aku datang lagi beribadah padaMu.. Tuhan.. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padaMu? Apakah tak boleh memiliki namja itu? Aku mencintainya.." Lirihku.

"Tuhan.. Aku tak dapat menahan perasaan ini lagi.. Izinkan aku bersamanya Tuhan.. Bolehkah?"

.

.

.

Setelah beribadah, aku segera pulang ke rumah.

**Cklek~**

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang. Terngiang lagi perkataan baekhyun di telingaku.

"_Kau ingin ia di rebut orang lain?"_

**DEG!**

Tak mau! Aku tak mau!

_"kau tak ingin sehun di rebut orang lain bukan?"_

Benar! Aku tak mau sehun di rebut orang lain.. Aku mencintainya..

_"Cinta itu perlu pengorbanan hyung.."_

Pengorbanan? Apakah berarti aku harus rela dihukum oleh Tuhan? Ya! Benar! Cinta butuh pengorbanan!

_"Pikirkanlah hyung.. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi."_

Benar! Aku tak boleh membohongi perasaanku lagi! Aku tak kuat menahan perasaan ini lagi!

Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar rumah. Luhan babo! Kenapa kau baru menyadari ini sekarang?! Babo! Babo! Neo baboya! Sehun.. Mianhae aku telah menyakitimu..

Aku memencet bel rumahnya berkali-kali tetapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu.

'Mungkin ia sedang keluar? Yasudah. Aku tunggu di depan rumahnya saja sampai ia pulang.' Batinku.

Aku duduk bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu rumah sehun. Aku memutuskan untuk bermain hp agar tidak bosan.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu. Angin malam sudah berhembus menyentuh permukaan kulitku membuat aku mengossok-gosokkan tanganku berharap mendapatkan sedikit hawa hangat.

"Dingin.." Lirihku.

"mengapa sehunnie belum pulang? kemana ia?"

"Ah.. Luhan babo! Pasti ia sedang bersama teman-temannya bukan? Bukankah ini malam natal?" Bisikku lirih.

**TES!**

Air mata mulai lolos dari mata indahku. Xi Luhan! Kau sungguh Menyedihkan! Melewatkan Malam natal seorang diri menunggu seseorang yang dicintai di depan pintu rumahnya.. Kedinginan.. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggosokkan tangan berharap hawa hangat terkumpul.. Babo!

"Hiks.. Sehunnie.. Eodiga(dimana)?" Isakku pelan.

Aku memeluk kedua lututku dan membenamkan wajahku di kedua lututku. Isakan-isakan dari bibir mungilku mulai terdengar menemani malam natal yang menyedihkan bagiku.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!"

Aku menengadah ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Sehunnie.."

Air mata mulai mengumpul lagi di kedua pelupuk mataku. Dan kali ini air mata itu bukan menunjukkan kelukaan. Tapi lega karena seseorang ku tunggu akhirnya datang.

**GREB!**

"Huweeeeeeeee!" aku menghambur kepelukan sehun dan tangisanku pecah.

"Saranghae sehunnie.. Mian aku banyak menyakitimu.. Mian aku baru mengatakan ini sekarang.. Aku memang bodoh! Huweee!"

Sehun yang awalnya tercengang mulai bisa mencerna setiap perkataanku. Sehun melepas pelukanku dan tersenyum seraya menhapus air mata ku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hyung.. Nado saranghae.. Selamanya tak akan berubah.. Aku hanya mencintaimu hyung.. Kau yang terindah.."

Ia berlutut di depanku dan tersenyum sangat lembut padaku.

"Di depan bumi ini dan di depan Tuhan, aku melamar seorang Xi Luhan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Hiks.. Sehunnie.."

Air mata lagi-lagi mengumpul di pelupuk mataku menandakan betapa bahagianya aku sekarang.

"Tentu aku mau!" Teriakku bahagia seraya memeluk sehun erat.

**PYARR! PYARR!**

Beribu-ribu letusan kembang api di luncurkan di langit menambah suasana indah kota seoul malam itu. Menambah kesan indah pada pernyataan cinta ku dan sehun.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Dan sekali lagi, tepat jam 00.00 KST, di bawah letusan kembang api malam itu di kota seoul.. Di hari natal ini.. Aku melanggar ajaran Tuhan lagi. Aku melakukan hal gila ini lagi.. Berciuman dan menjalin cinta antara sesama namja..

Dan tentu saja kisah cintaku bersama Oh sehun baru dimulai!

_Tuhan.._

_Maafkan aku yang menyedihkan ini..._

_Maafkan aku yang tak berguna ini.._

_Aku telah melanggar ajaranmu.._

_Aku telah melakukan hal terlarang.._

_Aku mencintai namja ini.._

_Izinkan aku bersamanya ya Tuhan.._

_Aku tak bisa melepaskannya lagi.._

_Ia berharga untukku.._

_Maafkan hambamu ya Tuhan.._

**END!**

**Mianhae jika feel nya ga dapet dan mianhae jika ending nya tak memuaskan *pundung di pojokan***

**Hyo ra buatnya ngebut TT**

**Yasudahlah, gamsahamnida buat yang uda baca ne~ ^^**

**Seperti biasa..**

**Review tetap dibutuhkan loh~**

**Yang panjang yahhh Review nya~ *cipok readersdeul satu2* *dibakar idup2***


End file.
